halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation: SKADHI
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" |valign="top" style="padding:10px;" class="black"| Operation: SKADHI, commonly known within Spartan Branch Intelligence simply as the Hunt for Codename: EGOR, was an over two year operation conducted in order to apprehend Leonid-144, in the hopes of discovering the reasoning and background of the embarrassing Operation: SUNSHINE debacle that unfolded in the aftermath of the Background and History For most of the early years following the activation of the , the newly formed remained largely remained largely dependent on assets from other elements of the in order to operate. ships transported Spartans, assets provided air support, and provided all intelligence. The and , while reliant to a degree on cross-branch assistance, nevertheless maintained separate assets, allowing themselves greater independence. While too small in it’s early years to change this, the founders of the new branch remained envious and kept an eye on the future, looking for opportunities to deal with this perceived issue. For several years, stonewalled any efforts made by the fledgling branch to expand the variety of it’s capabilities. Despite strong objections from the Spartan Four program’s principal creator, , and the support of both retired and current Commander-in-Chief’s of ONI, and , several members of the repeatedly vetoed attempts. Without a proven track record of success, they were skeptical of the branch’s ability and even whether or not it was necessary. A number of members still clung to the traditional view that Spartans belonged within the traditional branches, operating out of the existing divisions, as had been the standard during the The unorthodox practices embraced by Spartan, including the absence of official ranks and the greater individual autonomy granted to Spartan operatives, was an affront in their eyes and a sign that the branch was more an experiment than a legitimate military division. As time passed, however, the efforts to expand Spartan gained ground. Between 2553 and 2557, Spartan forces were deployed extensively to fronts such as , , , and , their exemplary performance giving efforts to legitimize Spartan branch traction with the Security Council. At the same time, the founders of Spartan increasingly felt their independence threatened by their powerless position. Without any formalized leadership to speak of, local Spartan contingent commanders were voiceless on larger issues, as was the case during the . Entirely reliant on ONI for intel, they could be manipulated or abused by ONI without any form of response. As the began and the engagement morphed into a fully fledged campaign, with Spartan assets leading the operations, Spartan made another overture to HighCom and were finally awarded approval. As combat operations against raged, a collection of experienced special forces commanders and admirals from other branches were assembled and given control of the branch. Many were either experienced working with Spartans or drawn from the ranks of Spartans themselves, including such storied individuals as , , , , and . The new “Spartan Brass” was faced with issues, however, mere weeks after it’s activation. Following the conclusion of the Requiem campaign, an embarrassing Section Zero cover mission, known as Operation: SUNSHINE was exposed. Spartan realized that it’s ranks had been infiltrated, with a Section Zero hitman, Codename: EGOR, posing as a fire team aboard the in order to hide him. Eager to set an example that they would no longer tolerate ONI’s interference with their forces, Spartan Branch used the incident, as an opportunity to launch their own intelligence agency. Spartan Intel, as it came to be known, was tasked with a number of varied objectives, but the majority of the resources were devoted to Operation: SKADHI, the mission to capture Codename: EGOR. Initial efforts went poorly; Spartan Branch lacked qualified intelligence personnel of it’s own, and those it recruited from outside agencies were generally sub-par. After several months without progress, Spartan Intel, in desperation, handed over control of the mission to Spartan , known in the aftermath of the Operation: SUNSHINE debacle as Codename: MONTAGUE. Miller, under the pseudonym of MONTAGUE, took the reins of the operation and produced quick results. Using Section Zero methodology learned from years of experience as an agent for the internal affairs division, MONTAGUE tightened communications, spread avenues of investigation, and formed a strike team from the best and brightest of the Spartan Four contingent, designated Fireteam Granite. By reducing ONI’s ability to spy on Spartan’s investigation and improving the actual search, MONTAGUE managed to acquire EGOR’s trail in May of 2559, six months after taking control of the investigation. The mission ended in disaster when agents of a mysterious outside party intervened, prompting Spartan Brass to temporarily remove MONTAGUE from the case. MONTAGUE, however, managed to convince Admiral Gibson, controlling officer of Spartan Intel, to return him and his private strike team to the case, prompting further progress. Roughly one year later, the SPARTAN-II Class III Gold Team were brought onboard, at personal request, to supplement Fireteam Granite. This addition proved fortuitous, as the entire strike team narrowly escaped death during their second mission to apprehend EGOR. Despite progress stalling in the aftermath of the failed second mission, the operation received new life when Colonel Griffin Standoff, an ex-ONI officer, came forward with information on the location of EGOR. Standoff demanded a place on the pursuit team in exchange for the information, however, seeking to capture or kill EGOR for his own reasons. Despite misgivings, MONTAGUE grudgingly accepted the offer, and the combined strike team promptly launched a third and final mission to apprehend EGOR. When this mission ended in disaster, Spartan Intel re-assessed the necessity of the entire operation, and with resources needed to battle the resurgent Remnant, reluctantly discontinued pursuit of EGOR. Operation Dossiers GRANITE ACTUAL (as of January 1, 2587) ELIAS LIEUTENANT (FORMER) *FULL NAME: OLSON, ELIAS *SERVICE #: 23541-67583-EO *UNIT: **NAVSPECWAR/105TH SHOCK TROOPS DIVISION/BULLFROG PLATOON **SPARTAN/OPERATION: SKADHI DETACHMENT/FIRETEAM GRANITE *ENLISTMENT DATE: 05/14/2543 *LOCATION: UNSC NOX *STATUS: ACTIVE *GENDER: M *BIRTPLACE: TYUMEN, NEW HARMONY *BIRTH DATE: 10/25/2525 PERFORMANCE: SKILLED AND SMART COMMANDER WITH AN EXCELLENT COMBAT RECORD. AMIABLE AND SOCIABLE WITH SQUADMATES BUT FOCUSES WELL UNDER PRESSURE. NOT FEARLESS IN COMBAT, BUT CERTAINLY DOESN'T HESITATE AND DOES AN EXCELLENT JOB OF MASKING ANY DOUBTS. TENDS TO PREFER MID-RANGE COMBAT AND HAS AN AFFINITY FOR THE JET-PACK; HAS DEMONSTRATED SKILL AND PRECISION IN AERIAL COMBAT DURING BOTH HIS TIME WITH THE ODST "BULLFROG" PLATOON AND MORE RECENTLY WITH SPARTAN ON REQUIEM. COMMENTS: IN LAYMAN'S TERMS, OLSON IS PUT SIMPLY A DAMN GOOD SOLDIER. HE'S AN INDEPENDENT THINKER WHO ARRIVED AT LOYALTY TO THE UNSC ON HIS OWN, AN INCLUSIVE INDIVIDUAL WHO ASSIMILATES PEOPLE TOGETHER WELL INTO TEAMS, AND HE HAS AN INTUITIVE MIND THAT GRASPS CONCEPTS FAIRLY QUICKLY. HE'S NO SIERRA TWO, BUT HE'S AN EXAMPLE OF THE VERY BEST SIERRA FOUR HAS TO OFFER. NOTE(S): SEEMS PREOCCUPIED WITH THE BEHAVIOR AND RELATIONSHIP DYNAMICS OF SPARTANS FROM PREVIOUS GENERATIONS VERSUS HIS OWN. OLSON HAS BEEN OBSERVED INTERACTING CLOSELY WITH MEMBERS OF THE SIERRA THREE GAMMA COMPANY AND HAS APPARENTLY FORMED A CLOSE FRIENDSHIP WITH SIERA-359 OF THE ARES DETACHMENT. GRANITE TWO (as of January 1, 2587) GALE STAFF SERGEANT (FORMER) *FULL NAME: BRADFORD, GALE *SERVICE #: 14356-45867-GB *UNIT: **NAVSPECWAR/105TH SHOCK TROOPS DIVISION/2ND SHOCK TROOPS BATTALION **SPARTAN/''OPERATION: SKADHI DETACHMENT/FIRETEAM GRANITE *ENLISTMENT DATE: 01/03/2550 *LOCATION: UNSC NOX *STATUS: ACTIVE *GENDER: M *BIRTPLACE: MOUNT HAVEN, NEW JERUSALEM *BIRTH DATE: 06/13/2531 PERFORMANCE: LOUD, OBVIOUS, AND DESTRUCTIVE POINT MAN WITH A KNACK FOR ABSORBING PUNISHING AMOUNTS OF ENEMY FIRE AND CONTINUOUSLY COMING BACK FOR MORE. CHATTY ON AND OFF THE FIELD, WITH A TENDENCY TO SPEAK HIS MIND. NOT AFRAID TO VOICE DOUBTS ABOUT THE MISSION (OR IT'S COMMANDING OFFICER) AND OCCASIONALLY HAS TO BE BROUGHT INTO LINE FOR IT. RUGGED, BUT CAUTIOUS WHEN HE NEEDS TO BE. COMMENTS: GALE IS EFFECTIVELY YOUR STEREOTYPICAL BIG TOUGH BRUTE. NOT TOO SOPHISTICATED, AND PROUD OF IT. A STRAIGHT, SHOOT-EM-UP GROUND POUNDER WHOSE DEPENDABLE IN A FIREFIGHT AND ALWAYS READY TO VOLUNTEER FOR A MISSION. WORKS EXTREMELY WELL AS A SUBORDINATE MEMBER OF A TEAM, AND, WITH THE PROPER DIRECTION, IS AN EXTREMELY EFFECTIVE ASSET IN THE FIELD. NOTE(S): HAS EXHIBITED MILD SYMPTOMS OF POST-TRAUMATIC STRESS DISORDER, POSSIBLY LINKED TO THE DEATH OF SPARTAN COSTABILE ON REQUIEM AND HIS SUBSEQUENT STAY IN A REMNANT PRISON. NEVERTHELESS, CLAIMS TO HAVE NO LINGERING FEELINGS FROM THE INCIDENT BESIDES EMBARRASSMENT AT HAVING BEEN SAVED BY A SIERRA TWO. GRANITE THREE (as of January 1, 2587) MARK PETTY OFFICER FIRST CLASS (FORMER) *FULL NAME: CONNERS, MARK *SERVICE #: S-G313 *UNIT: **NAVSPECWAR/GAMMA COMPANY/TEAM SABER **SPARTAN/''OPERATION: SKADHI DETACHMENT/FIRETEAM GRANITE *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: UNSC NOX *STATUS: ACTIVE *GENDER: M *BIRTPLACE: AZURE SEA, SARGASSO *BIRTH DATE: 06/18/2540 PERFORMANCE: FIRST CLASS MARKSMAN WHOSE EQUALLY COMFORTABLE BREACHING A ROOM FULL OF TARGETS CARRYING AN MA5 AS HE IS ELIMINATING SPECIFIC HOSTILES FROM A DISTANCE WITH AN SRS99. SURVIVOR OF THE ONYX INCIDENT WITH A CALM, PROFESSIONAL DEMEANOR AND HIGHLY DEVELOPED COMBAT SKILLS. MOST COMMONLY DEPLOYED AS A DESIGNATED MARKSMAN FOR HIS GIVEN TEAM, DESPITE HIS RANGE OF ABILITIES, DUE TO HIS SUPERIOR SKILLS COMPARED TO MANY SHARPSHOOTERS OF SIERRA FOUR. COMMENTS: SIERRA FOUR'S DEPLOYED WITH MARK HAVE REMARKED FAVORABLY ON HIS PROFESSIONALISM AND DEPENDABILITY ON THE FIELD, BUT REMAINED WARY OF HIM IN DOWN TIME SCENARIOS. ANTI-SOCIAL TENDENCIES ARE BEING CAREFULLY MONITORED, BUT FOR THE TIME BEING, MOST OF OUR GAMMA COMPANY SIERRAS WILL NEED TO REMAIN SPREAD OUT AMONG SIERRA FOUR OPERATORS IN ORDER TO IMPROVE THE OVERALL COMBAT ABILITIES OF OUR TEAMS. NOTE(S): CHOICE OF MJOLNIR GEN 2 CONFIGURATION IS UNORTHODOX AND HAS CONFOUNDED A NUMBER OF SPARTAN PSYCHOLOGISTS. SIERRA-G313'S ARMOR IS NOT CONFIGURED FOR HIS DESIGNATED ROLE AS SHARPSHOOTER, AND INSTEAD APPEARS TO BE BASED ON THE AESTHETICS OF MJOLNIR GENERATION 1 MARK IV. MAY POINT TO A POSSIBLE OBSESSION WITH SIERRA-051, THE GAMMA COMPANY TRAINER, AND HIS ORIGINAL SET OF MJOLNIR WHICH REMAINED STORED AT CAMP CURAHEE UNTIL THE EVENTS OF 2552. GRANITE FOUR (as of January 1, 2587) JONATHAN LANCE CORPORAL (FORMER) *FULL NAME: DORIAN, JONATHAN *SERVICE #: 11282-31220-JD *UNIT: **NAVSPECWAR/105TH SHOCK TROOPS DIVISION/11TH MARINE FORCE RECON **SPARTAN/''OPERATION: SKADHI DETACHMENT/FIRETEAM GRANITE *ENLISTMENT DATE: 07/07/2547 *LOCATION: UNSC NOX *STATUS: ACTIVE *GENDER: M *BIRTPLACE: CRISIUM CITY, LUNA *BIRTH DATE: 02/19/29 PERFORMANCE: QUIET, UNOBTRUSIVE, BUT RELIABLE AND BATTLE HARDENED SOLDIER WHO HAS SEEN ACTION AT SOME OF THE MOST SIGNIFICANT AND DEADLY BATTLES OF THE GREAT WAR. DEPENDABLE MIDDLEMAN OR REARGUARD AND EXCELLENT SPOTTER, DESPITE NEAR SILENT NATURE. INTELLIGENT AND CURIOUS, BUT FREQUENTLY KEEPS TO HIMSELF. SURVIVOR TO THE CORE WITH A NOTED STEELY DETERMINATION TO ACCOMPLISH THE MISSION, INCLUDING IN SITUATIONS WITH LONG ODDS. COMMENTS: DORIAN APPEARS TO SUFFER FROM CHRONIC INSOMNIA, DESPITE REPEATED ATTEMPTS BY PSYCHOLOGISTS TO INDUCE A CORRECT SLEEP CYCLE. IN ALL LIKELIHOOD IS LINKED TO HIS HABITUAL NAPPING. OTHER UNITS HAVE COMMENTED ON BOTH THE FREQUENCY AND ODD TIMING OF DORIAN'S NAPS. SPARTAN BRANCH HAS REVIEWED THE ISSUE, BUT FINDS HIS EFFECTIVENESS IN THE FIELD TO BE UNAFFECTED BY THIS ODDITY. NO OFFICIAL ACTION HAS BEEN MANDATED. NOTE(S): NOTABLE FOR BOTH HIS PARTICIPATION IN THE BATTLE OF NEW MOMBASSA DURING THE INITIAL WAVE OF THE COVENANT'S ATTACK ON EARTH AND HIS NEAR MIRACULOUS SURVIVAL DESPITE HOURS SPENT ON HIS OWN IN THE OCCUPIED CITY CENTER. DORIAN HAS SINCE CONSISTENTLY DEPLOYED WITH A CUSTOM REQUISITIONED COVENANT TYPE-51 CARBINE. APPEARS TO HARBOR SOME SORT OF SENTIMENTAL ATTACHMENT TO THE WEAPON DUE TO HIS EXPERIENCES WITH IT IN NEW MOMBASSA. GOLD ACTUAL (as of January 1, 2587) MATTHEW MASTER CHIEF PETTY OFFICER (FORMER) *FULL NAME: BROOKS, MATHEW *SERVICE #: S-363 *UNIT: **NAVSPECWAR/ARES DETACHMENT/GOLD TEAM **SPARTAN/''OPERATION: SKADHI DETACHMENT/GOLD TEAM *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *STATUS: ACTIVE *GENDER: M *BIRTHPLACE: COLTON, STALLION-IV *BIRTH DATE: 9/11/2534 PERFORMANCE: HIGHLY SKILLED FIGHTER AND COMMANDER, WITH AN EYE FOR TACTICS AND A STRONG WILL. VERY STUBBORN. EXTREMELY PROFESSIONAL IN AND OUT OF COMBAT. PROBLEMS WITH TEMPER MOSTLY IN CHECK, BUT STILL OCCASIONALLY TRANSLATE INTO SUBTLE ATTITUDE ISSUES. DISLIKES SECRECY AND PREFERS OPEN ASSIGNMENTS. GOOD AT THINKING ON HIS FEET, BUT BETTER EXECUTING CAREFULLY ORCHESTRATED PLANS. EVEN WHEN FORCED TO MOVE QUICKLY, HOWEVER, STRATEGIES PLAY VERY WELL TO THE STRENGTH’S OF HIS TEAMS. ALSO HAS A STRONG AVERSION TO GOSSIP, EVEN FOR A SPARTAN; HOWEVER, HE HIMSELF IS EXCELLENT AT EVALUATING OTHERS. COMMENTS: LONG CAREER OF SUCCESSFUL SERVICE AGAINST LONG ODDS HAD MADE HIM SOMEWHAT ARROGANT, AS WITH THE REST OF HIS SQUAD, MADE WORSE BY HIS OWN NATURAL STUBBORNNESS. OVERWHELMING CONFIDENCE IN HIS SQUAD'S ABILITY APPEARS WELL PLACED, HOWEVER, CONSIDERING THEIR EXTRAORDINARY TRACK RECORD. ISSUE HAS BEEN EXACERBATED BY GOLD TEAM'S INDUCTION INTO SPARTAN BRANCH AND FREQUENT DEPLOYMENT ALONGSIDE INFERIOR SIERRA FOUR UNITS. NOTE(S): WHILE LOYAL TO THE UNSC, APPEARS SUSPICIOUS OF ONI AND THOSE FORMERLY ASSOCIATED WITH THEM. LIKE THE REST OF HIS UNIT, SIERRA-363'S CLOSE RELATIONSHIP TO THE EX-ONI OPERATIVE GRIFFIN STANDOFF SHOULD ALSO BE REVIEWED CAUTIOUSLY. GOLD TWO (as of January 1, 2587) JACKY SENIOR CHIEF PETTY OFFICER (FORMER) *FULL NAME: DAVIS, JACKY *SERVICE #: S-359 *UNIT: **NAVSPECWAR/ARES DETACHMENT/GOLD TEAM **SPARTAN/''OPERATION: SKADHI DETACHMENT/GOLD TEAM *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *STATUS: ACTIVE *GENDER: F *BIRTHPLACE: HERSHIRE, NEW LONDON *BIRTH DATE: 6/22/2534 PERFORMANCE: BLUNT, OUTSPOKEN, HONEST, AND ABOVE ALL DEADLY. VERY CLEAR ABOUT HER OPINIONS AND VERY HONEST ABOUT SHARING THEM. ANALYTICAL WITH AN EXCELLENT EYE FOR DETAILS, NO MATTER HOW MINUTE. APPLIES THIS EYE FOR DETAIL TO THE STUDY OF BOTH HUMAN AN ALIEN ANATOMY, MAKING HER AN EXPERT AT PRECISION CLOSE QUARTERS COMBAT. AN EXCELLENT ACTOR, BUT RARELY USES ABILITIES, DUE TO HER CRUSHING AND OFTEN BLUNTLY OFFENSIVE HONESTY. RUTHLESSLY PROFESSIONAL AND EFFICIENT IN COMBAT, AT LEAST AS FAR AS LEAVING NO OPPOSITION ALIVE IS CONCERNED. COMMENTS: EVEN AMONG THE SUPREMELY CONFIDENT GOLD TEAM, SIERRA-359 IS NOTABLE FOR HER BOISTEROUS ATTITUDE; SHE LOOKS DOWN ON MOST OTHER SIERRAS, MOSTLY SIERRA FOURS, BUT NOT LIMITED TO JUST THEM, AS INFERIOR AND UNDESERVEDLY ARROGANT. FREELY ACKNOWLEDGES TALENT IN OTHER SIERRAS, BUT CAN'T TOLERATE THOSE WHO THINK THEY'RE BETTER THAN HER, ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING ALMOST NONE ARE. NOTE(S): SIERRA-359 HAS RECEIVED ZERO COMPLAINTS FROM ADJACENT PERSONNEL, DESPITE THEIR CONSTANT EFFORTS TO AVOID HER. SPARTAN PSYCHOLOGISTS BELIEVE SHE HAS A RECURRING PRACTICE OF SHAMING OR INTIMIDATING OTHER PERSONNEL INTO SILENCE THROUGH A COMBINATION OF PRANKS AND ODD BEHAVIOR. FORTUNATELY FOR SIERRA-359, SHE'S JUST AS GOOD AT THIS AS SHE IS AT KILLING THE ENEMY. GOLD THREE (as of January 1, 2587) MASON SENIOR CHIEF PETTY OFFICER (FORMER) *FULL NAME: TRIBBLE, MASON *SERVICE #: S-317 *UNIT: **NAVSPECWAR/ARES DETACHMENT/GOLD TEAM **SPARTAN/''OPERATION: SKADHI DETACHMENT/GOLD TEAM *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *STATUS: ACTIVE *GENDER: M *BIRTHPLACE: SYDNEY, EARTH *BIRTH DATE: 11/11/2534 PERFORMANCE: COMPARED TO HIS TEAMMATES, SIERRA-317 INITIALLY APPEARS UNASSUMING. CRACK SHOT WITH A SNIPER RIFLE AND ALMOST AS GOOD WITH MEDIUM TO LONG RANGE MARKSMEN RIFLES. CHATTY WHILE ON BOTH MISSIONS AND DURING OFF DUTY HOURS, AND PARTICULARLY FOND OF JOKES AT OTHER'S EXPENSE. BETTER WITH OTHER PEOPLE THAN MOST OF GOLD, WITH A TENDENCY TO HIDE ARROGANCE IN HUMOR. THIS GOES A LONG WAY TO DEFUSING MANY OF THE PROBLEMS HIS TEAMMATES ENCOUNTER DEALING WITH OUTSIDERS. COMMENTS: SIERRA-317 APPEARS TO HAVE HAD A SOFTENING EFFECT ON HIS TEAMMATES SINCE THE END OF THE GREAT WAR. ATTITUDES OF HIS ABOUT ACKNOWLEDGING TALENT IN OTHER TEAMS HAVE SEEPED INTO THE MINDS OF HIS SQUADMATES, ALBEIT WITHOUT SOFTENING THEIR STANDARDS. NOTE(S): SEEMS TO HAVE RECOVERED FROM GREAT WAR WOES AND DEVELOPED THE SAME UNSHAKEABLE CONFIDENCE AS THE REST OF HIS TEAM. HAS ALSO DEVELOPED A KEEN INTEREST IN KNITTING, THE INSPIRATION OF WHICH CONTINUES TO BAFFLE SPARTAN PSYCHOLOGISTS. Mission Files Related Articles Internal *Ares Logs *Operation: SUNSHINE *Leonid-144 *Operation: BLUE NIGHTS *ONI Section Zero *Operation: VORAUSSICHT *Leonidan Logs *The Leonidans *ARES Program *Gold Team *Roger-341 External * * * * * *